


Falling for You

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Flying, Getting Together, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Scorpius didn't care about Quidditch until he saw James Sirius on a broom.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt S7:
> 
> Username: humanveil  
> Pairing: James Sirius/Scorpius  
> Prompt: Scorpius has never had an interest in Quidditch, despite his Dad's attempts at teaching him. James changes things.  
> Likes: Flustered!Scorpius, cocky!James.  
> Dislikes: n/a
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Scorpius was eleven years old when he first saw James Sirius play Quidditch. It was his first time attending a Hogwarts match, and his father sat beside him. His father was weird like that, showing up at Hogwarts just to watch some students toss a Quaffle to one another. But that was his father - weird. Scorpius loved him very much.

Scorpius didn’t care about Quidditch. He attended and watched matches because it made his father happy, but he truly couldn’t care less. In his opinion, the best thing about Quidditch was how James’ hair looked after a long, hard match. Scorpius _adored_ his light brown unruly hair; he coveted it. James was the fittest bloke Scorpius had ever seen. He liked James; he wanted to be his mate. It wasn’t until fourth year that Scorpius realised what it all meant: He wanted to be James’ _boyfriend_ ; he wanted James to take him to Madam Puddifoot’s; he wanted James to snog him. 

Now it was the summer before Scorpius’ seventh year, and time was running out. Scorpius had to learn to fly before he left school. His father desperately wanted him to learn, and he wanted to make his father happy. He was too old not to know; it was now _embarrassing_. It had been a year since James left school himself, and Scorpius couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw him standing in the Manor’s front parlour. 

His father beamed. “Right on time, Potter. I like it!” He clapped James on the back, and his friendliness was so awkward, so forced. He was like that around all the Potters. 

Scorpius shyly looked at James. “Hello.”

James grinned. “It’s been ages, Scorp. How have you been?”

He _loved_ it when James called him Scorp. He shrugged. “Oh, you know. Just hanging around, wasting the summer away.”

“Scorpius isn’t wasting anything,” his father said. “He’s already studying for his NEWTS, he is. Did you know he’s top of his class?”

“ _Father_ ,” Scorpius protested. 

James was still grinning. “I did know. Scorpius is one of the smartest blokes I know. Everybody knows he’s clever.”

“Good. Everyone should know!”

“Right,” Scorpius said, ignoring the fact he was dying inside. “I suppose you’re here to finally teach me how to fly. I’ll show you where we keep the brooms.” His father made to follow, but Scorpius held up his hand. 

“All right,” his father huffed. 

Scorpius led James out to the garden. There was an old shed out here next to the bobbing tulips. The sky was a blue sea above their heads, not a cloud in sight. The sun was hot on Scorpius’ face. 

Scorpius retrieved the brooms from the shed. James whistled as he inspected his. “This is the Firebolt Supreme 3. How did your dad get his hands on one?”

“I don’t know,” Scorpius said, not impressed in the slightest. “I think he knows someone at the company, like he was their solicitor or something.”

“Cool.” James smiled at him, and it was such a good smile. He had bulked up after school, the muscles in his shoulders and arms straining his shirt. Scorpius was tall and lanky, and _awkward_. James was the kind of person who knew what to do with his body. 

Forcing himself to look away, Scorpius mounted his broom with determination. “All right, show me what to do next.”

James stepped behind him. He placed his beefy hands on Scorpius’ waist. “You’re not holding the broom correctly. You need to face straight ahead, not tilt to the side.” He gently urged Scorpius into the correct position. His palms burned through Scorpius’ shirt.

“Okay,” he breathed. “What next?”

James came around to his front. He pried his hands from the broom, holding them for a moment. “Loosen your wrists. You don’t want to injure anything if your broom decides to kick back.”

“Kick back?”

“Sometimes brooms can fight you as you take off. Especially a broom like the Firebolt Supreme.”

“Are you saying I’m not good enough to fly a Firebolt?”

“I’m saying that I care about you too much to let you get hurt.” James moulded Scorpius’ hands against the broom, a few inches apart. “There. Doesn’t it feel like you have more control when you hold the shaft like that?”

Scorpius caught his breath, then began choking. He couldn’t believe James just said _shaft_.

James grinned knowingly. “That's the technical term for it, you know.”

“Right.” Scorpius was still choking.

“When you’ve caught your breath I want you to kick off from the ground, slowly. Don’t rush it.”

Scorpius stopped wheezing. He gulped and held _the shaft_ more firmly. His palms were very sweaty. “All right, I’m going to do it.”

“Good.”

“Yes.” Scorpius gulped again. He could do this. It was _easy_. Even first years flew about on brooms all the time. “Okay, here I go.” He kicked off, too hard. The broom soared up with a mind of its own. It shot into the sky, going higher and higher. Scorpius screeched. 

James was right behind him, trailing closely. “Don’t panic, Scorp. You got this.”

“I don’t got it!”

“Yes, you do,” James growled. He caught up with Scorpius’ maniac broom. “Do you know how to slow down?”

“No! I would’ve done it by now if I knew!”

“All right, it’s okay,” James said soothingly. “You’re okay.”

“I’m going to die,” Scorpius moaned. 

“Scorp, listen to me.”

“I _can’t_.” Another moan.

James grabbed Scorpius’ broom, trying to control it; but it was a losing battle. The broom jerked this way and that way; it tried to throw Scorpius off like it was a bucking horse. Growling, James picked Scorpius off his broom and placed him on his own broom, entirely without Scorpius’ help. Scorpius' broom plummeted back to earth.

“Wow,” Scorpius said, now pressed to the front of James’ warm chest.

They landed back on the ground, and Scorpius was still shaking. James took him into his arms. Scorpius gasped. His mind halted; he had no idea why James was embracing him. 

“I don’t understand,” Scorpius stuttered. 

James’ arms tightened around him. “You scared me up there, Scorp. I’m so glad that you weren’t hurt.”

“You care?”

James turned his face upward. His thumb traced over Scorpius’ sharp cheekbone. “I want to kiss you.”

“No way,” Scorpius said, breathless. 

“Yes. I - I was a coward when I was in school. I wanted to kiss you then, but I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

James stared deeply into his eyes. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

In response, Scorpius pulled him closer. James was so large, so encompassing. Scorpius wanted to wrap his legs around him and _climb_ him. “Of course I want you to kiss me.” Scorpius gulped. “I’ve fancied you since first year.”

“Merlin.” James drew him into a kiss. His lips were hot, so hot, and their kiss shot through Scorpius like lightning. Scorpius moaned softly and parted his mouth.

“You taste so good,” Scorpius whispered.

Grinning, James pulled back a little. “Are you ready for another go on your boom?”

Scorpius hesitated. “I don’t want to fall.”

James pulled him into another kiss, their lips lingering. “I will never let you fall.”

“Okay,” Scorpius said, and mounted his broom again. He flew into the air with more confidence. Later, he would show his father how much he had learned; but right now he was focussed on impressing James - and snogging him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
